Porque a veces, todo cae donde más duele
by MollieB
Summary: Cuando los frios sentimientos de la doctora Brennan no pueden seguir siendo reprimidos, las cosas toman un nuevo curso.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ;) **

**Este es el primer Fic que subo a Fanfiction y la verdad es que no contrtolo mucho la página.. Haber si lo consigo subir TT Jajajaja**

**Bueno, espero que os guste y esas cosas, sería genial que dejarais algún comentario.**

**Os dejo con ello.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Porque a veces, todo cae donde más duele.<strong>_

A veces, cuando entre la escarcha y el frio su corazón dejaba ver un atisbo de sentimientos, este solo se veía invadido por una pregunta: ¿Por qué?

Desde cosas tan simples como el porqué le había conocido (y tenía claro que el destino no había puesto de su parte dado que no existía), hasta cosas tan sumamente complejas como la razón por la que él en ese momento no estaba a su lado apoyado en su hombro, compartiendo una conversación estúpida y que de vez en cuando un beso que naufragaba de su boca a la de ella.

¿Y qué sentía en realidad? No lo sabía ni ella misma, no lo sabía nadie. Y esta vez no podía encontrar la solución en sus huesos o en sus libros, esta vez la solución estaba en su mirada.

Cogió el móvil entre las manos. Estaba frio, como su corazón, e inconscientemente, ya que su cerebro estaba ocupado en otras cosas, marcó su número. Ya no había vuelta atrás, habían pasado el punto de no retorno, y todo podía acabar estrellado, aunque no tenía por qué.

Una voz soñolienta invadió su mente en ese instante:

_¿Huesos? – _

Booth reflexionó durante un instante, Brennan contuvo la respiración

_No, no te preocupes, no ha ocurrido nada malo, no hay asesinatos, no hay nada.-_

_¿Entonces esta llamada a estas horas quiere decir que…? –_

_Booth, tengo que verte, ahora mismo. Voy a tu casa, en un cuarto de hora estoy allí-_

_¿Huesos estas bien? No hace falta que vengas… no son horas para que una señorita valla sola por la calle, voy yo, pero, ¿qué te ocurre?-_

Se sintió tentada a rebatirle, a decirle que se podía valer por sí sola, pero no tenía ánimos, no tenía fuerzas, para ella, ya no había nada.

_Luego, luego hablamos… ¿vale Booth?, te espero. –_

Y esa escueta respuesta sirvió de escusa para colgar. Se levantó a preparar café, necesitaba despejarse, no sabía que podría pasar… Y de nuevo volvía a ella la misma inseguridad de siempre. Y en su pequeña ausencia del mundo, el timbre sonó.

Tardó en reaccionar, pero finalmente se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar que su pelo estaba recogido en un moño descuidado y de que solo vestía una gran camiseta larga que le llegaba a los muslos dejando a la vista sus largas piernas. Ella abrió la puerta con miedo, la reacción del agente fue la más obvia.

_¡Wow! Huesos, ¿y ese atuendo tan provocador?-_

Pero al ver la angustia reflejada en sus ojos enmudeció. Brennan no dijo una palabra. Se sentó junto a Seeley y, sin ni siquiera atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, rompió a llorar. Pero aquellas lágrimas eran diferentes. Eran de las que expresan dolor, de las que hacen que de tan solo verlas se te parta el alma, y Booth, sin saber qué hacer, la acogió en su pecho y la acarició el pelo rezando por que su pequeña Huesos se calmara.

Y así estuvieron, el sin saber que hacer, que decir, sin saber porqué, y ella llorando, dejando emanar su dolor interno a través de las lágrimas, sintiéndose culpable por cada acto cometido…

_¡Me odio! Me odio a mí misma. Soy una estúpida que no sabe amar. Soy. Soy… -_

Pero no supo como acabar la frase, solo acomodó su nariz en el hueco del cuello de Booth. Y el sin saber que hacer le susurró muy despacio al oído:

_No eres estúpida, una persona aprende a amar cuando encuentra a la persona indicada –_

Ella levantó la mirada y con unos ojos hinchados llenos de incredibilidad dijo entrecortadamente:

_Esa persona ya ha estado en mi vida, y ni siquiera de esa forma fui capaz de hacerlo –_

Booth la contempló. Su camiseta estaba subida hasta la espalda dejando a la vista sus caderas. Se percató en su piel, la tenía de gallina. Su chica tenía frio, así que inconscientemente la apretó más contra él y apoyó sus manos en las caderas de ella.

Y Temperance cerró los ojos intentado retener en su mente la marca de su mano contra su piel. Booth, entreabrió los labios

_Venga Huesos, tú eres demasiado fuerte para derrumbarte así. Incorpórate venga, mírame a los ojos, y busca bien, a lo mejor vuelves a encontrar a esa persona. –_

Temperance se separó de él, se sentó, respiró hondo y le miró. Y volvió a la misma historia de siempre, tenía miedo, tenía inseguridades…

_Booth, yo, yo no sé que hacer. Siempre todo acaba mal, siempre las cosas se tuercen. Perdí la oportunidad, si es que alguna vez la tuve, y ahora, ya es demasiado tarde.-_

Las lágrimas volvieron a escurrirse por las mejillas de la doctora. No sabía que tenía que hacer en aquel momento, no sabía que decir… y otra vez volvía su cabeza el porqué. ¿Por qué no tenía el valor suficiente? ¿Por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles? Pero de lo que no se daba cuenta es que las cosas eras así de complicadas porque ella quería.

_Huesos, no digas esas cosas, no es tarde, nunca es tarde, no, por favor, no pienses así – _

Brennan miró al suelo, he intentó con todas sus fuerzas reprimir sus sollozos. Él, levantó suavemente su cara y posando su mano en la mejilla de ella, posó suavemente sus labios, haciendo que su aliento a café y lágrimas se mezclaran. Se separaron tan solo unos centímetros, y Seeley pudo ver como sus ojos llenos de lágrimas decían algo nuevo.

Y lentamente, Temperance se acercó y le volvió a besar dejando atrás sus miedos e inseguridades. Pero Booth la cortó:

_Huesos, no, nos precipitemos. Hoy no es el momento, ven acuéstate aquí –_

Brennan recostó su cabeza sobre las rodillas de Booth.

_Ahora, ya no tienes por que preocuparte de nada –_

La besó la frente y empezó a acariciar su pelo. Y Brennan se atrevió a cerrar los ojos, con él a su lado, el porqué se había esfumado, ahora que le tenía allí, todo sería más fácil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ;) **

**Ayer subí mi primer Fic ( y para aclarar dudas, si he escrito más, pero nunca los había subido) y he visto que me demandais una continuación. No tenía muy claro si seguirlo, pero me he inspirado, he empezado a maquinar y tachan, al día siguiente, teneis la segunda parte. Tardaré en actualizar, ya que tengo exámenes etc.. pero este finde seguro, segurísimo que teneis un nuevo capítulo. No se cuantos más haré, como mucho 5 xd, no soy de historias largas.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, sois geniales ;) **

**Espero que os guste el capítulo dos de _Porque a veces, todo cae donde más duele_**

**_Pd: este capítulo es un pelí más corto... cosas que pasan ;) _**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2<span>

Los primeros rayos del alba se colaron por las rendijas que dejaban las persianas del salón. Brennan entreabrió los ojos y lo primero que se encontró fue su etérea mirada. A su mente llegó el irracional pensamiento de que si todo aquello era mentira, pero cuando notó como su mano acariciaba su mejilla se dijo a si misma que aquello era demasiado perfecto para ser un simple sueño.

_Buenos días princesa –_

_¿Princesa? ¿Por qué me llamas princesa? – _

_Dios… estas son las cosas que me encantan de ti –_

Y levantando a la doctora con cuidado la besó en la mejilla. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

_Hoy es otro día nuevo, otro momento, ¿y crees que me conformaré con un beso en la mejilla como si fuéramos dos niños pequeños? –_

Y antes de que Booth pudiera contestar sintió como una Temperance nueva se abalanzaba sobre él y le besaba como aquella primera vez bajo la lluvia. Cuando se separaron se dio cuenta de que estaba avergonzada. ¿Huesos avergonzada? Aquello sí que era algo nuevo.

_Bueno Booth… ¿Y ahora qué? ¿qué debemos hacer? –_

_Ahora, con poder volver a besarte me basta – _

Temperance dejó caer una dulce sonrisa que hizo que Seeley se derritiera, y antes de volver a caer en los dulces labios de la doctora se levantó y miró su móvil

_Tengo un sms de Cam. Dice que tenemos un cuerpo y que nos espera dentro de dos horas en el Jeffersonian –_

_¿Dos horas? Será mejor que me duche –_

_Yo… creo que me iré a mi casa, tengo que cambiarme, y esas cosas –_

Brennan le miró con ternura asintió con la cabeza. Antes de que el agente saliera por la puerta depositó un beso en la mejilla de Brennan y le dijo:

_Te veo en el Jeffersonian, y no cambies de opinión –_

Ella le miró sorprendida

_¿Cambiar de opinión? No te entiendo _

_Si Huesos, piénsalo, no creo que haga falta que te lo explique –_

Los dos se sumergieron en una de esas miradas que paran el mundo. Seeley reaccionó.

_Yo, esto… te… -_

Y Brennan abrió el corazón esperando esas dos palabras que nunca había escuchado de labios ajenos.

_Te, tengo que irme, luego nos vemos –_

Y allí la dejó, con la miel en los labios.

Seeley se montó en el coche y se dirigió a su casa. Lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era una buena ducha y ordenar sus sentimientos. La quería, de ello no tenía duda, pero, ¿realmente podía darle lo que ella necesitaba? En aquel momento, la valentía abandonó al agente.

Brennan tardó un rato en movilizarse. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Se lo había dicho, había dormido a su lado, le había besado, pero otra vez esa maldita inseguridad que perturbaba su mente se apoderó de ella. ¿y si no era capaz de darle lo que él quería? Ella podía ofrecer un presente, un precioso presente, pero y esos treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta años que él le había pedido en su momento, ¿sería capaz?

Y, cuando dos inseguridades se juntan, la cosa acaba siendo una hecatombe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Después de mil años enterrada entre examenes y trabajos, he sacado un huequito para seguir mi historia. (Dios, ya acabada la temporada esto no tiene mucho sentido, pero acabaré la historiaxd) Pues eso, no puedo deciros cuando subiré la siguiente TT espero que pronto, pero en verano si que empezaré historias nuevas y esas cosas, (si es que con tiempo se hacen maravillas) **

**Espero que os guste el 3 Capítulo, gracias por leerme.**

* * *

><p>Brennan cerró la puerta del despacho y miró a su concentrada amiga.<p>

Hola Ángela –

Buenos días Brennan ¿algo nuevo? –

No, no… solo venía a visitarte –

Tesoro… ¿tú? ¿solo a visitarme? ¿qué te ocurre? –

Nada –

Ángela puso los ojos en blanco

¿Nada? Guapa no me chupo el dedo así que ya me estas contando que te pasa –

Pues, esto… -

Temperance se sentó en el sillón, respiró hondo, y le soltó todo a Ange como si se tratara de un maratón:

Esta noche llamé a Booth llorando, y el vino, y me dijo que no me preocupara, y me besó, y hemos dormido juntos… -

¿Perdona? – Ángela se sentó para asimilar lo ocurrido - ¿Qué tu y Booth ya…?

No, no, solo hemos dormido juntos, pero esta mañana me ha llamado princesa y pues no se… -

Ya era hora bonita, te ha costado, os ha costado, mejor dicho. Bueno, y ahora ¿qué va a pasar?

Pues, no lo sé, no hemos hablado nada, pero Ange, tengo mucho miedo.

¿Miedo? ¿Tú miedo?, y, ¿de qué?

Pues de no saber hacer lo correcto, de hacer daño a Booth, y eso es lo último que quiero hacer.

Ángela puso los ojos en blanco y la miró:

Yo no sé como siendo tan inteligente, a veces eres tan tonta. Si tienes miedo, seguro que todo sale mal, tienes que aprender a vivir sin arrepentimientos.

Ya, ya lo sé… -

Pues cariño, no se hable más. En cuanto veas a Booth le apartas y hablas con él, y le dices la verdad.

Pero, ¿y el muerto?...

Tesoro, el muerto ya está muerto, creo que te deja arreglar tu vida durante una hora, o dos. Por cierto, en el ala de egiptología hay una parte en la que no hay cámaras, eso puede ser útil. – Ángela sonrió de manera pícara

¿Útil? ¿Para qué?- Brennan calló en la cuenta – ¡Ahh!, Bueno, es una observación muy buena.

Y las dos amigas siguieron compartiendo confidencias.

En la otra punta de la ciudad, un agente del FBI llamado Seeley estaba plantado enfrente de una floristería, no lo quería pensar más, se plantaría en el Jeffersonian con un gran ramo de rosas y se lo diría, que la amaba, que era su vida, que desde que la conoció, todo su mundo se había dado la vuelta, y que no podía ponerlo del derecho sin su ayuda.


End file.
